


[Podfic] Get Cocky

by cheshiretears



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Drunk Sex, Fingerfucking, Frat Boy Behavior, Fraternities & Sororities, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Experimentation, Size Kink, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: Sometimes in the middle of Wednesday, during Global Politics, it occurred to Jongin as he measured along his thigh where the tip of his dick would be if it was as big as Sehun's, that he spent way too much time thinking about his best friend's cock.(Podfic of Get Cocky by MitchMatchedSocks)
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Found!, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Get Cocky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908559) by [MitchMatchedSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks). 



> Honestly, this is one of my favorite EXO fics, hands down. It's one of those fics that gives me a little jolt of excitement every time I get the notification that a new chapter has been uploaded.
> 
> All this to say, when I saw akikotree's list of favorite things included "Kai/Sehun, frat boy AUs, pranks/banter/shenanigans/ill-advised ideas (that turn out to be great ideas!), idiots to lovers, bi characters, and college AUs"... uh it might have ticked more than a few boxes and given me an excuse to start this behemoth. So this is gifted to akikotree for "In Their Shoes" for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 but... honestly that feels like cheating since I'm so excited!
> 
> Thank you to MitchMatchedSocks for granting me permission to record, and I hope you all enjoy!

  


_Cover Art by[words_unravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel)_

_**Download/stream without music** : [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1X6dJxJNSzdjBhrCei-X6OYWyJb_A8oAQ/view?usp=sharing) (14:27 min | 11 MB)_

__

__

**Download/stream with music** : _COMING SOON_

**Text:** [Get Cocky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908559/chapters/37081680) by [MitchMatchedSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks)

**Reader:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears)


	2. Chapter 2

  


_Cover Art by[words_unravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel)_

**Download/stream without music** : [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BbOkMPAXWmGFvjrny9sy8watglZQm_lq/view?usp=sharing) (8:38 min | 7 MB)

**Download/stream with music** : _COMING SOON_

**Text:** [Get Cocky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908559/chapters/37081680) by [MitchMatchedSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks)

**Reader:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears)


	3. Chapter 3

  


_Cover Art by[words_unravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel)_

**Download/stream without music** : [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zhDizek2i1Xm5hH9zZEeyoxjPcb3e6g1/view?usp=sharing) (12:59 min | 10 MB)

 **Download/stream with music** : _COMING SOON_

**Text:** [Get Cocky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908559/chapters/37081680) by [MitchMatchedSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks)

 **Reader:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears)


	4. Chapter 4

  


_Cover Art by[words_unravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel)_

**Download/stream without music** : [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1c57ZdIi434GYV-bU2tjNNjs0q70nXBww/view?usp=drivesdk) (14:27 min | 11 MB)

 **Download/stream with music** : _COMING SOON_

**Text:** [Get Cocky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908559/chapters/37081680) by [MitchMatchedSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks)

 **Reader:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears)


End file.
